deligracyfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play The Sims 3: Aluna Island
Let's Play The Sims 3: Aluna Island is an Australian web series that debuted on YouTube on 20 March 2014. The first installment in Deligracy's series of let's plays, to date, Aluna Island consists of eleven episodes, with the final entry posted on 30 July 2014. Due to technical issues with the game, Aluna Island was discontinued and put on an indefinite hiatus. Plot :To be expanded. Characters Main characters Ballentine family *'Celine Ballentine', the matriarch of the Ballentine family, is a beautiful yet self-absorbed Sim. While her marriage to Cliff deteriorates over the course of the let's play, she begins a relationship with Mr. Millard. *'Cliff Ballentine', the patriarch of the Ballentine family, is a workaholic struggling to repair his marriage. *'Trinity Ballentine', the elder Ballentine child, is described as a "bit of a diva and a bit of a handful." Over the course of the series, she becomes involved in a love triangle with the Wilkins brothers, Austin and Cody. *'Ashton Ballentine', the younger Ballentine child, is an athletic teenage Sim who doesn't get along with his older sister Trinity. He begins a relationship with newcomer-to-town Xavier Grand midway through the let's play. Harris family *'Yvonne Harris', the matriarch of the Harris family, is described as the "perfect mother." *'Rick Harris', the patriarch of the Harris family, "might look like the perfect father, but he does have a bit of a wandering eye." *'Jordan Harris', the elder Harris child, is a teenage Sim who is an "absolute rebel" with an artistic side. She becomes the best friend of Trinity Ballentine over the course of the let's play. *'Taj Harris' is the younger Harris child. His arc in the story was never fully explored, though he transitioned to a teenager before the series' end. Wilkins family *'Pete Wilkins', the patriarch of the Wilkins family, is a couch potato. *'Lynne Wilkins', the matriarch of the Wilkins family, is an interior designer *'Austin Wilkins', the elder Wilkins brother, is ... *'Cody Wilkins', the younger Wilkins brother, is ... Recurring characters Grand family *'Johnny Grand', who was first introduced in a speed build with the rest of his family, has recently moved his family to Aluna Island after he was hired as the new principal of the island's school. *'Alexis Grand', the matriarch of the Grand family, is an artist and game developer who is a workaholic, adventurous, photographer's eye, family oriented, avant garde *'Xavier Grand' *'Flynn Grand' Other characters *'Mr. Millard' is a wealthy resident of Aluna Island who enters into a relationship with Celine Ballentine after it becomes clear her marriage is ending. *'Eva Miller', originally introduced in a let's build series, moves to Aluna Island and begins a relationship with Cliff Ballentine after his wife decides to divorce him. Episodes Spinoff let's plays After experiencing technical difficulties and retiring Aluna Island, Deligracy had planned to start a spinoff let's play that would have chronicled the lives of Trinity Ballentine and Jordan Harris as they join a sorority at university. However, these plans were put on hold due to the release of The Sims 4 on 2 September 2014. With the release of The Sims 4, Deligracy debuted her fourth overall let's play, aptly titled Let's Play The Sims 4, a semi-spinoff and sequel series to Aluna Island that follows Trinity Ballentine and Cody Wilkins as they embark on a new relationship and move to Willow Creek. Trinity's brother Ashton and his boyfriend Xavier were also introduced later in the series. See also *''The Sims 3 Speed Build: Cliffview in Aluna Island, a speed build featuring the Harris family home *The Sims 3 Speed Build: Guru Beach House, a speed build originally intended for Isla Paradiso that was later renovated for use as the Ballentine family home in Aluna Island *The Sims 3 Speed Build: Morgana, a speed build featuring the Wilkins family home *The Sims 3 Speed Build: Sorority House, a speed build which was intended to serve as the central setting of Trinity and Jordan's proposed university spinoff *The Sims 3 Speed Build: Verity, a speed build constructed in Bridgeport that featured the Grand family External links *[https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL4O0fn2nymCCekybIcY9PCuYP604QSw94 ''Let's Play The Sims 3: Aluna Island on YouTube] Category:Let's Plays